1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a holographic display apparatus, and more particularly to a see-through holographic display apparatus via which a hologram image and the outside view are simultaneously or selectively seen.
2. Description of the Related Art
As many three-dimensional (3D) movies have emerged, research into technology relating to 3D image display apparatuses has been carried out. For example, research into apparatuses for implementing a high quality hologram in real time by using a spatial light modulator has been actively conducted.
Further, a great deal of research into a head mounted display (HMD) for implementing a virtual reality (VR) and related products has been recently initiated. However, the related art HMD for VR is based on the stereoscopy technology, which causes visual fatigue due to a vergence-accommodation conflict. The related art HMD for VR may also cause problems when applied to spatial interaction technology.